Since ropes for water skiing are, for numerous reasons, seldom left attached to a boat they must be attached and removed at the beginning and end of each use of the boat for water skiing. This can be a lengthy and frustrating operation and, in many cases, involves equipment which can be the source of annoying difficulties to either prepare for use or for removal. Keeping in mind that water skiing is always done in an environment which has a tendency to cause any metallic fasteners to corrode, unless they are heavily plated or are of a non-corrosive alloy, it is desirable to avoid the use of such fasteners. The non-corrosive alloys are very expensive when used for this purpose and non-metallic materials lack the necessary strength. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a simple device which would be quick and easy to use both when the rope is attached and when the rope is removed. Further, it would be desirable to provide such a device which is easily assembled and installed on the boat and which can be made of relatively inexpensive materials which will not be subject to corrosive action in the environment of their use. It is also desirable to provide such a device which is compact and will not interfere with the use of other accessories and, also, will not damage the rope itself. The device must provide freedom of the rope to pivot about its support as the skier moves from one side of the boat to the other. It is also essential that the device provide a dependable, positive anchor for the rope which will not inadvertently release during use and can also withstand the substantial forces which are imposed on it both when the skiing operation is initiated and during the actual period of skiing.